Birthday Greetings
by Liana Moonrays
Summary: <html><head></head>Birthday greetings are all the same...or are they?</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!" I only own this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Usui-kun!"<p>

"Happy birthday, Usui!"

This was all Takumi heard all day since he entered the gates of Seika High School earlier that morning. It had become difficult for him to maintain this dispassionate facade of indifference for the day of his birth. Fangirls and even some fanboys didn't seem to get the hint that all the birthday greetings were very bothersome for him. They were only constant reminders that this was a day that he would rather not remember nor observe as he desired to avoid the painful memories that significantly accompanied with his entrance to this world.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reclined himself on the rooftop of the school. He only wished now for a moment of peace and relaxation until the bell rings signaling the end of the school day…and the end of another dreary birthday filled with unwanted celebratory greetings.

He was startled by the noise of the rooftop door being opened and then closed. He wondered who would be coming up here at this time of the day…of course, besides himself. He turned his gaze and was somewhat surprised by the identity of the intruder to his serene refuge.

As he watched the newcomer walk and lean against the railing to stare at the panoramic scenery of the city, he quietly leaped from his perch and stealthily snuck behind to wrap his arms around the body of the person he had been longing to see all day.

"Yo, Prez."

Misaki's body instinctive stiffened but immediately relaxed at recognizing her assailant.

"Perverted alien."

"How did you guess?"

She snorted and replied scornfully, "Who else would be sexually assaulting me in broad daylight?"

He could only smirk at her retort.

She shyly tried to sneak a glance at him as she voiced her next question. "Where were you all day?"

"Here and there."

"That's not an answer." She paused struggling to find the courage to express what was weighing on her mind. "What's wrong?"

Astonished by her question, he tried to act nonchalantly. "What makes you say that something is wrong?"

Embarrassingly she admitted, "You have made it a habit in harassing me when I'm working in the student council room each day, and since I haven't seen hide nor hair of you all day, my only conclusion is that something must be wrong."

Amazed yet touched by her concern, he explained, "I'm sorry if I made Ayuzawa worry for no reason. I was just trying my best to avoid all the enthusiastic birthday well-wishers. Of course, I would never deliberately avoid my very adorable little maid. Why would I want to do something as unpleasant as that?"

A gradual blush crept on her cheeks at hearing his final words which unintentionally caused Takumi to stare at the cute face that she was making.

"Stop saying such stupid things, idiot. You just don't know when to qu—"

He wondered why Misaki would stop in midsentence. He noticed that her brows were scrunched together as her mind was in deep concentration.

Then she abruptly shrieked, "Today's your birthday! Why didn't you remind me!"

Not understanding her reaction, he casually shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I? It is just another day so what's the big deal?"

Incredulously she turned around and glared at him. "What's the…what's the big deal, you say! A birthday is something very special, an annual reminder of a special gift that is given to everyone…the gift of life. So it should be celebrated as a special occasion."

Emotionlessly Takumi declared, "As my birthday were previously not considered a special occasion, I've learned to accept the unimportance of this day."

Her previous skeptical expression changed to look of determination. "Then I guess I've just got to find a way to change that outlook."

Mustering all her resolve, Misaki quickly placed both her hands on each side of his face and leaned up to bestow upon his lips a warm, sweet yet arousing kiss. The gentle pressure of her lips against his shocked him so much that Takumi did not immediately react. Then he intuitively enclosed her slender form in his warm embrace. As Misaki tilted away to end the kiss and seeing the bemused look on his face, she smiled tenderly up at him.

"Happy birthday, Usui Takumi."

His heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Although he heard those words repeatly throughout his lifetime by many people, coming from her…from someone so special…from the one he loves, those words now held significance to him. A blissful smile illuminated his handsome face. If this one very exceptional birthday greeting could recur each year, then he thought he could learn to eagerly anticipate his next birthday…and the next one…and the next one after that...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy birthday, Usui Takumi! From Liana.**

**Yay! I am so delighted that I've completed this story before the end of this very special day. XD This idea just came to me. I hope you enjoyed this brief birthday drabble.**


End file.
